segafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sega Dreamcast
rightSega Dreamcast es la séptima y última videoconsola de sobremesa producida por Sega, fue desarrollada en cooperación con Hitachi y Microsoft. La Dreamcast es la sucesora de la Sega Saturn y fue lanzada al mercado para ganar terreno a la Playstation de Sony y la Nintendo 64 de Nintendo, y competir con los sistemas sucesores a estos. Pertenece a la sexta generación de consolas. Se detuvo su producción en marzo de 2002 tras la decisión de Sega de dedicarse en exclusiva a la programación de videojuegos. Sus principales características son: su lector óptico GD-ROM y su procesador Hitachi. El sistema fue el segundo, después de su predecesora, Sega Saturn en tener un módem incorporado para jugar on-line. En esta version, el modem se mejoró y se pudo usar además en Latinoamérica. Este sistema de videojuegos fue pensado para recuperar el mercado perdido ante PlayStation de Sony y así recobrar la reputación perdida con Sega Saturn. Se equipó a la consola de una unidad óptica especial que maneja un formato de discos ópticos llamados GD-ROM y por último su diseño fue enfocado para el juego en línea, como Xbox (consola posterior). La consola tuvo buena aceptación en sus primeros días de estreno pero en pleno auge Sega la retira del mercado porque la compañía sufría problemas internos y económicos. Historia En 1997, Sega Saturn estaba luchando en los mercados principales como Norteamérica y Japón pero con poco éxito, así que el presidente de Sega América, Bernie Stolar, dio a conocer los primeros rumores de la sucesora de Sega Saturn que finalmente sería la Dreamcast. En 1997, en la E3, Bernie Stolar hizo pública su opinión de que "The Saturn is not our future" (Saturn no es nuestro futuro), refiriendo que la consola ya no tenía futuro. Diseño Cuando llegó el momento del diseño de la sucesora de la Sega Saturn, el nuevo presidente de Sega, Shōichirō Irimajiri, tomó la decisión inusual de la contratación de Tatsuo Yamamoto de IBM en Austin, para estar al frente del desarrollo de la próxima consola de Sega. Rápidamente se hizo una evidente ruptura en el desarrollo de la consola, porque el equipo japonés liderado por Hideki Sato no quiso ceder el control del departamento de hardware, lo cual dio lugar a dos diseños diferentes de la consola. El grupo japonés liderado por Hideki Sato, asentó que el procesador que utilizarían seria un Hitachi SH4 acompañado con un procesador gráfico PowerVR desarrollado por VideoLogic (ahora Imagination Technologies) y fabricado por NEC. Este proyecto recibió el nombre en clave de White Belt, y las primeras placas prototipo se marcaron como Guppy y posteriormente como Katana. En Estados Unidos, el grupo liderado por Tatsuo Yamamoto trabajó en secreto con un grupo de 11 personas fuera de las oficinas de Sega of America, asentaron que el procesador que utilizarían seria un Hitachi SH4 acompañado con un procesador gráfico 3dfx Voodoo 2. Este proyecto recibió el nombre en código de Black Belt, y las primeras placas llevaban serigrafiado la palabra Shark y finalmente Dural. Tras la publicación de información confidencial por parte de 3dfx, se decidió desechar el proyecto del grupo de EE.UU. y seguir adelante con el proyecto japonés. Así, el 7 de septiembre de 1997 SEGA anunció a los medios el desarrollo de su nueva consola, bajo el nombre en clave de Katana. Estreno La Dreamcast fue lanzada a la venta el 27 de noviembre de 1998 en Japón, el 9 de septiembre de 1999 en Estados Unidos (fecha de promoción) y el 14 de octubre de 1999 en Europa. Dreamcast se puso a la venta mucho antes que sus rivales. El lema que fue utilizado para promover la consola en Estados Unidos era "It's thinking" ("Está pensando"), y en Europa fue "Up to 6 Billion Players" (“Hasta 6.000 millones de jugadores”). Este sistema fue la primera consola en incluir un módem para Internet y en dar soporte a juegos en línea, también se podía navegar en Internet. Anteriormente en las consolas como Génesis/Mega Drive, Saturn, Nintendo 64, SNES y NES había capacidades en línea, pero éstas eran relativamente limitadas y requerían de un periférico extra (como XBAND o NetLink). Dreamcast, disfrutó de una fuerte actividad de ventas en su primera temporada, lo cual logró un mayor éxito en la venta de unidades en sus primeros días. Tan sólo en los Estados Unidos, batió un récord 300.000 unidades que fueron reservadas y Sega vendió 500.000 consolas en tan sólo dos semanas (incluidas 225.132 vendidas en las primeras 24 horas, cosa que supuso un récord en su momento). Sega confirmó que hizo una cantidad de 98,4 millones de dólares en los EE. UU. en combinación de la venta de hardware y software a partir del lanzamiento de Dreamcast (9 de septiembre de 1999). Antes del lanzamiento de Dreamcast en los Estados Unidos, Sega ya había planeado cómo llegar en las tiendas y los títulos que estarían disponibles en el estreno, tales como Soul Calibur, Sonic Adventure, Power Stone y Hydro Thunder, los cuales ayudaron en los primeros años de vida de la consola. Competencia En abril de 1999, Sony había anunciado su PlayStation 2. El lanzamiento de PS2 no fue hasta marzo de 2000 en Japón, y el 26 de octubre de 2000 en los Estados Unidos. Aunque el comunicado de prensa de Sony fue después del lanzamiento de Dreamcast, fue lo suficiente para desviar la gran atención que tenía Sega. Con el inminente lanzamiento de PS2 en Japón, los compradores japoneses ignoraron a Dreamcast en gran parte de ese territorio. Dreamcast tuvo un gran éxito inicial en los Estados Unidos, pero Sega tuvo problemas para mantener ese impulso después de la noticia del lanzamiento de PS2. Las ventas de Dreamcast iban creciendo a un 156,5% del 23 de julio de 2000 al 30 de septiembre de 2000, lo cual posicionaba a Sega por delante de Nintendo 64 en ese período. Durante ese tiempo, Sony sufría escasez de producción de PlayStation 2, y debido a la fuerte demanda, a menudo la gente pagaba cantidades exageradas de dinero (rondando los 1000 dólares) en eBay por una consola de Sony. Sin embargo, la capacidad online de Dreamcast a través del SegaNet y la reducción de precios (a la mitad del coste de una PS2)en otoño de 2000 ayudó un poco las ventas del sistema, una vez que fue lanzado PlayStation 2. Fin de Dreamcast Debido a las reestructuras internas que sufría Sega y las perdidas económicas de muchos de sus proyectos, Sega finalizó oficialmente la producción de Dreamcast y dejó de fabricar consolas para sólo dedicarse al desarrollo de software y la producción de arcades. Después de la suspensión de producción, se siguieron vendiendo consolas de los stocks acumulados y Sega dio todavía soporte a los compradores. Algunas compañías siguieron desarrollando juegos comerciales (la mayoría solamente en Japón).El 19 de junio de 2001 se lanzo el último juego de sonic para Dreamcast que es el Sonic Adventure 2 considerado uno de los mejores juegos de sonic en 3D , realizado para conmemorar el 10° aniversario del lanzamiento de Sonic the Hedgehog. El 24 de febrero de 2004 Sega lanzó su último juego conocido para Dreamcast, llamado Puyo Puyo Fever. Un pequeño número de juegos de third-parties se siguieron lanzando y algunos otros nuevos juegos fueron oficialmente comercializados por Sega Japón. Actualmente incluso se vende una pequeña cantidad de consolas procedentes de reparaciones, ya que aún hay una muy ligera demanda de consolas. En marzo de 2007 fue lanzado Karous, último juego oficial de Dreamcast. En agosto de 2008 Sega presentó una renovación de patente de la marca Dreamcast, consola, mandos, juegos y memorias flash, lo que hizo suponer que preparaba un nuevo ataque al mundo del hardware, pero esa idea ha sido descartada. Legado * Dreamcast 2: cuando Dreamcast estaba en su pleno apogeo se comentaba que la compañía japonesa estaba desarrollando un nuevo sistema Dreamcast, pero se canceló este proyecto poco después de que Sega se retirase de la fabricación de videoconsolas. Sega ha solicitado la renovación de la marca Dreamcast en Estados Unidos. La misma ha sido otorgada en agosto de 2008. La solicitud realizada por Sega abarca controladores de videojuegos, mandos, tarjetas de memoria y software. A comienzos del mes de octubre de 2010, Yuji Naka (Creador de Sonic) manifesto: "Si sega funcionó en Europa, entonces quizás pueda hacer Dreamcast 2. Por supuesto Dreamcast fue mi bebé en Sega y quiero seguir haciendo buenos juegos para el mercado europeo, y algún día espero que me llegue la oportunidad de trabajar en Dreamcast 2." Hardware y accesorios Especificaciones técnicas * CPU: SH-4 RISC con unidad FPU vectorial de 128 Bits (frecuencia de operación: 200 MHz 360 MIPS/1,4 GFLOPS) * Chip Gráfico: PowerVR2DC (PowerVR2 CLX2 modificado) de NEC con una velocidad de reloj de 100 MHz, produce hasta 7 millones de texturas, iluminado y sombreado de polígonos por segundo, y con 8 Mb de VRAM de 100 MHz de frecuencia. * Memoria RAM: 16 MB. * Tarjeta de Sonido: Super Intelligent (Yamaha) Procesador de sonido con CPU RISC ARM de 32-Bit (64 canales PCM/ADPCM) con 2 MB de memoria. * Unidad GD-ROM: velocidad máxima 12x (cuando funciona a una velocidad angular constante) - CAV GD-ROM es un nuevo medio de memoria de alta densidad. Su capacidad máxima era de 1,2 GB. * Módem: Módem extraíble de 56 Kbps (33,6 Kbps en Europa). En algunas regiones de Asia no fue incluido. Un adaptador de banda ancha (básicamente una tarjeta Ethernet propia basada en un chip Realtek) conocido popularmente como BBA (broadband adapter) estaba disponible por separado. * Salida de color: Aproximadamente 16,77 millones de colores simultáneos (24 bit). * Almacenamiento: "Visual Memory Unit" (VMU) unidad extraible con 128 Kb de capacidad de memoria. Accesorios * Mando estándar: el mando se diseñó de una forma ergonómica ya no similar a la versión de Sega Saturn, en la parte izquierda se ubicaba un stick analógico y abajo se ubicaba una cruceta digital, en la parte central se ubica el botón "Start", en la derecha se encuentran 4 botones (X'', ''Y, A'' y ''B) y por último en la parte frontal del mando se ubicaban 2 gatillos analógicos. * Visual Memory Unit (tarjeta de memoria con pantalla, cruceta y botones) (VMS - Visual memory system - en genérico). * Arcade Stick: fue un mando destinado para los juegos de peleas que hubo en el Dreamcast tales como Soul Calibur y Dead or Alive 2. * Módem dial up, para jugar a juegos como Phantasy Star Online o Quake III. Velocidad 33,6k en Japón y Europa, 56k en América. Utiliza como navegador un software propietario de SEGA, Dreamkey, que se suministra con la consola. * Broadband adapter o BBA (adaptador de red para banda ancha). * Caña de pescar, usada en juegos de pesca (Fishing controller). * Pistola Dreamcast Gun, usada en juegos de disparo como: The House Of The Dead 2. * Maracas, usadas en Samba de Amigo y su continuación, Samba de Amigo Ver. 2000. * Teclado: al igual que Sega Saturn, también Dreamcast dispuso de un teclado que fue destinado para Internet o para la programación del sistema. * Mouse (Ratón): al igual que Sega Saturn, también Dreamcast dispuso de un ratón como complemento para el teclado, sirvió mucho para el uso de internet. * Alfombra de baile, usada en juegos como los Dance Dance Revolution o Feet of Fury. * Cámara DreamEye, utilizada en juegos como Visual Park, el cual incluía en un pack la videocámara y un micrófono. * Micrófono, usado en Seaman, Alien Front Online y Planet Ring, entre otros. * Vibration Pack, para dar efectos de vibración a los mandos o periféricos (Purupuru en Japón). * Dreamcast Developement Kit Katana, para el desarrollo de aplicaciones Dreamcast. * Race Controller, volante para juegos de carreras. GD ROM La Dreamcast usaba un formato de disco óptico propietario llamado GD-ROM, en el cual se usaba para almacenar los juegos. El disco tiene el tamaño de un CD o DVD y su capacidad era de 1,2 GB. Este formato de disco, busco evitar la "piratería" informática. Al final Sega consiguió unos resultados poco efectivos, ya que se descubrió que los discos contenían defectos en el diseño, y los piratas informáticos fueron capaces de copiar los juegos. Sega se culpaba en gran parte a sí misma por los altos niveles de piratería de su Dreamcast – su uso del formato GD-ROM fue dominado totalmente por la compatibilidad de la consola con el formato Mil-CD, el cual permitía a la consola arrancar desde un CD-R estándar. La compatibilidad con Mil-CD fue eliminada de la revisión final de Dreamcast al final de la vida de la consola. Cabe resaltar que los modelos de la bios del Dreamcast tienen una variación en las consolas producidas entre octubre de 2000 y diciembre del mismo año, conocidas como NON MIL-CD, las cuales difícilmente pueden reproducir backups, e incluso con su bootloader CD, sólo eran capaces de usar un número muy reducido de copias. Después de que Sega dejase de fabricar Dreamcast en 2001, todavía continuaba fabricando discos GD-ROM, porque aún le daba soporte a este sistema de juegos y a las placas recreativas NAOMI. En 2007 se puso fin a este formato, con lo cual Dreamcast se da por concluido su soporte. Placa recreativa NAOMI Previamente al lanzamiento de Dreamcast, Sega lanzó una placa recreativa para arcade, usando la misma tecnología de Dreamcast (entre las tecnologías usadas fue el GD-ROM), esta placa fue conocida como Sega NAOMI. Software Respecto al software, Microsoft cooperó con Sega en el desarrollo de un sistema operativo diseñado únicamente para Dreamcast con la idea de promover su Sistema Operativo Windows CE para videojuegos. Las bibliotecas que Sega aportó ofrecían más potencia final, aunque resultaba más dificultosa la realización de conversiones entre consola y PC. Homebrew La Dreamcast ha tenido una modesta comunidad de desarrolladores de homebrew. La disponibilidad del kit de desarrollo de Windows CE en Internet, así como conversiones de los sistemas operativos Linux y NetBSD para Dreamcast dieron a los programadores una selección de herramientas de desarrollo para trabajar. Un sistema operativo casero llamado KallistiOS ofrece compatibilidad con la mayoría del hardware, pero no ofrece multi-tarea, lo cual es superfluo para los juegos. Muchos emuladores y otras utilidades (reproductores mp3, reproductores DivX y visores de imágenes) han sido portados o programados para la consola, aprovechándose de la relativa facilidad con la cual el usuario podía crear un CD capaz de arrancar en una Dreamcast no modificada a nivel de hardware. Algunas aplicaciones y juegos que se desarrollaron para la consola fueron: * Chankast, emulador de la Dreamcast (para emuladores de consolas de 128 bits se necesitan CPUs muy potentes). * Project64, el emulador más conocido, representando la Nintendo 64. * VisualBoy Advance, emulador de la GameBoy Advance. * NesterDC, emulador de la NES, port directo del Nester, que emula a la perfección la mayoría de los juegos de la consola de 8 bits de Nintendo. * DreamSNES, emulador de la Super Nintendo. * GNUboy, emulador de la Game Boy. * Neo4All, emulador de Neo Geo y Neo Geo CD. * MAME4All, adaptación del popular emulador de arcades, MAME. * ScummVM DC, adaptación del motor ScummVM que permite jugar a las aventuras gráficas en 2D de LucasArts. * Beats of Rage y adaptaciones basándose en un motor de creación de juegos de estilo beat'em up, modificable por completo y muy sencillo, realizado por Senile Team. * Reproductores de vídeo para diferentes formatos (Divx y MPG, entre otros). * Conversiones de Quake, Doom y Quake II, entre otros. * Conversiones de Linux, NetBSD y QNX. Sega.Net Sega.Net es un servicio online creado por Sega que dio soporte a los juegos multiplayer de la Dreamcast. Fue lanzado primeramente en EE.UU., donde se podía jugar NFL 2K1, Quake III Arena y Unreal Tournament. Aunque fue reactivado en otoño de 2002, Sega.Net fue cerrado definitivamente en América a finales de ese año. Curiosidades ·En España se apodaba a esta consola La Adelantada dado su nivel gráfico y tecnológico, además de poder conectarse a internet en el año 1999. ·Aunque la consola fue descontinuada en 2002, se siguió lanzando algún juego hasta 2004. Categoría:Videoconsolas Categoría:Información de Wikipedia